Ryō No Kyōki
by sweet magic gal
Summary: Keitaro finds out Naru has been cheating on him with another guy. He finds love and moves on but he doesn't know that Naru has a plan. Her sanity is slipping, and that no one that Keitaro knows is safe
1. You really got me bad, by Keitaro

Yo! I don't have much to do and I was reading some fanfics while listening to "Misery" by Maroon 5

So here it is. My Love Hina fic!

* * *

Keitaro Urashima was walking to his girlfriend's room to talk to her. She had been avoiding him for quite some time, and he was beginning to get worried. But what he heard would shock him for a long time.

"... yeah that fool thinks i'm _in love_ with _him_, what a joke!" he heard her giggle.

"That kendo _bitch_, the turtle _freak_, the insane _hyper-active weirdo_, the near-mute chibi _loser_, the super-drunk _BFF_ and the chibi archaeology _nutcase_ are annoying me, once more God, can they get a life?" she laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

Keitaro went to his room,not even saying hello to his now _**ex-girlfriend**_.

* * *

Naru Narusegawa had finished talking to her _real _boyfriend when she went downstairs just in time to see Keitaro fall on top of Motoko.

'Ha, ha _perfect_' she silkily thought as she gave Keitaro her signature "Naru Punch" sending him into the stratosphere.

"I'm going out now" she said to Motoko as she left.

'Ha ha ha, that baka won't know what hit him, and best of all no ones gonna believe him ha ha ha' she thought evilly as she walked to the hotel where she was meeting her boyfriend to discuss how to get rid of Keitaro, or at least destroy his spirit.

* * *

Mutsumi Otohime sat near the Hinata Cafe with her friend, Mitsune "Kitsune" (or as Mutsumi secretly called her "Kit-chan") Konno.

"Dinner's gonna start soon" Kitsune stated.

"Ara? Then we should go soon, so our food doesn't go cold" Mutsumi replied in her naturally cheery way.

The two friends then walked towards the dorm building.

* * *

Naru Narusegawa came back to the dorms after a few hours of plotting. They decided to frame Keitaro and then turn everyone against him with fake proof, it was_ perfect!_ No one would believe him, or what he has to say.

'Ha ha ha all of them, just puppets in _my plan _ha ha ha, HA HA HA, **HA HA HA,**_** HA HA HA!**_' her thoughts evil in every sense of the word and twisted, only thinking madness and the downfall of Keitaro Urashima.

* * *

Keitaro Urashima sat at the table, sulking in his mind. He wanted to say

"Naru's cheating on me with another guy, and hates all of you" but no one would believe him for one, two he would need proof, three if he said that, he would be in the stratosphere faster than he could blink. He decided to continue eating looking at Naru every now and then.

'Why do you hate me, Naru' he thought sadly, with rage slowly coming to him as he left the table.

* * *

How is it, so far.

It may not be good but whatever

Ciao 4nyaow!


	2. There ain't nobody who can comfort me

Before I start, I want to say thanks to my first reviewer HotelKatz, my first review out of the two stories I have on this site! PS. What happens next might shock you!

Now on with the story nya!

* * *

Keitaro Urashima sat in his room, becoming angry.

'I didn't do **anything** to make Naru hate me, did she _ever _love me' Before he could think on there was a rumbling in his stomach. He ran to the bathroom at mach speed.

"Hey dork!" he heard Sarah say threw the door.

"Those cupcakes you ate, those were Su's i'll get you some Pepto-Bismol, just stay here" He could hear her down the hall yelling

"Nurse Sarah, Pepto-Bismol agogo!"

"Naru why do you hate me? WHYYYYYYYY!" Keitaro sobbed

* * *

Sarah McDougal heard Keitaro sob.

'I wonder what the dork meant by that?' she thought. She wasn't aware that she went to her room and got her video camera and changed into her nurse costume and put on a trench coat. After she got the Pepto-Bismol she saw Naru walking.

She could practically hear Keitaro sobbing "Naru why do you hate me? WHYYYYYYYY!" As if she was a puppet she began to follow Naru.

'Why am I doing this, I should trust Naru but... for some reason I feel that I need to do this for the dork, to see why he was so sad' she thought. Naru went into a hotel and Sarah followed.

'What's with me!' she thought. What she saw and heard next, she got on video.

"... puppets, the whole lot of them they will become my slaves. Keitaro and his two friends are history, they will bow before ME! I will have all control **HA HA HA HA**_** HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_" Naru cackled like a madwoman, grabbing a pillow.

"Keitaro hasn't got a clue, no one's got a clue, Kentaro's only a toy" as her voice became demonic. Naru began laughing evilly, twitching and rolling all over the room. Her laughs became giggles and then Kentaro Sakata walked in. They talked and kissed, then left the hotel.

'So she's cheating on him, gotta tell the dork' Sarah thought, leaving the hotel

'Naru's got some mental problems, for sure' she worryingly thought.

* * *

Naru Narusegawa walked out of the hotel.

'He he he' was her only evil thought.

"Hi Naru-sempai!" greeted Shinobu. She greeted Shinobu back and went to her room to sleep.

'Gotta think how to get rid of Keitaro, can't do that without some sleep' she thought.

"He he he" she giggled insanely. "Did you say something, Naru-sempai?" asked Motoko.

"No" she answered.

'Oopies' she thought.

* * *

Keitaro Urashima lay on his futon sulking in anger about Naru and her untrustworthyness.

'Where's Sarah with the Pepto-Bismol?' he sighed.

"Hey dork!" He looked up to see Sarah... in a nurse costume?

"Why are dressed like that, Sarah?" he asked.

"It's Secret Agent Magical Girl Nurse Sarah" Sarah replied, doing a poise out out a magical girl show.

"Here's the Pepto-Bismol!" "Thanks Sarah" sighed Keitaro. But Sarah was still there, smiling a business smile.

"Have I got something to show you, dork"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

How will Keitaro react nya?

Ciao 4 nyaow!


	3. I'm gonna get'chu back, by Keitaro

Still have to say thanks to HotelKatz! You're awesome!

Start it up nya!

* * *

Keitaro Urashima nearly doubled over in shock. He never expected _that_ to happen.

'This means...-'

"Everyone might be in danger, even Kentaro Sakata" Sarah finished his thought.

"Alright, meet me downstairs at 0800 hours, got it, i'll tell you my plan later" said Sarah. She ran out of the room, leaving Keitaro to worry.

'What... will she do?' he thought just before going to bed.

* * *

Mitsune Konno sat in her room, drinking sake.

'Meh, i'm _still_ worried about that pendant necklace he gave to Sarah when he came from one of his digs, she's been acting real funny since she got it' she thought. She heard Sarah walking down the hallway.

'Maybe I should follow her, I just started drinking anyways, and if she ain't doing nothing I can go back to drinking' she again thought. Sarah was going to the roof.

'Weird' By the time Mitsune got to the roof Sarah was wearing a pink mask, a pink cape, a purple shirt, and silver leggings, sneakers, gloves, and hair decorations with the pendant necklace shining bright. She then leaped from tree to tree, with great balance.

'So it has done something to her' Mitsune thought worryingly.

* * *

Shinobu Maehara prepared breakfast for everyone. Sarah then walked in, in her pj's and leaves in her hair.

"Can I have some tea, Shinobu-chan?" she asked.

"Ok, just wait a second" Shinobu replied. By the time Shinobu got the tea in the cup, Sarah passed out on the floor.

"Sarah!" gasped Shinobu. Then Kaolla walked in.

"Sarah! What happened?" Kaolla asked in shock.

"I don't know, she asked me for some tea, then passed out!" Shinobu exclaimed. Then Kitsune walked in, looked at Sarah and ran up to her.

"Sarah, are you ok, what happened?" Kitsune asked. Shinobu and Kaolla explained what they knew, then asked Sarah what happened.

"Stuff" was her reply. Then she took her tea and sat down.

* * *

Sarah McDougal finished her breakfast and got ready, wearing a light grey trench coat, blue jeans, a purple top and red sneakers. With helping the dork out she wanted to have some fun so she decided to dress up in random costumes to do various things. Yeah, at times she would worry someone but she did for fun. It also helps since people don't recognize her wearing the costumes. She was able to stall Kentaro and Naru's plans by messing up his car, rendering it unable to drive. Now she and the dork were going to Akibahara to get computers and the like.

'Naru needs to stop, and everyone needs to know. Whether or not then believe is the problem' she calmly thought before going into the train with the dork.

"It's gonna be ok dork, alright" Sarah chanted.

* * *

More things will happen nya!

Got nothing to say nya!

Ciao 4 nyaow!


	4. Let me be

Before I start I have to say thanks to HotelKatz and Lonewolf2123, your comments are so encouraging nya! Also, don't worry Astray71, things will make more sense later... or not? Nya?

Start it up nya!

* * *

Kanako Urashima sat in a sakura tree, waiting for her brother. Haruka had told her that Keitaro had gone to Akibahara with Sarah.

'Onii-chan, come soon' she thought. She could see Motoko walking up the stairs to the dorm.

"Hello, Kanako" Motoko yawned.

"Hello, Motoko" Kanako replied.

'What's with her, never heard her yawn before wonder what's wrong' Kanako thought. Before she could asked more, the kendoka already went inside.

* * *

Haruka Urashima was more than angry, she was furious.

Seta had found a... slightly disturbing video of Naru on Sarah's video camera. Not only was Naru cheating on Keitaro, but she was batshit crazy, planing to get rid of Keitaro.

'I'm not sure whether to be worried or pissed about Naru' she thought.

* * *

Shinobu Maehara sat in the TV room with Kaolla Su, Motoko Aoyama, Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno, Mutsumi Otohime and Naru Narusegawa.

"... and the pervert just stood there, I bet he was enjoying it" cried Naru. As if Motoko hadn't heard a word Naru said, she got up to take a bath.

"What's with her, usually she would have her hand on her katana" Kitsune wondered.

"She _did _look oddly tired, maybe she's not feeling well" Shinobu replied.

* * *

Keitaro Urashima had gone threw the side of the dorm, he felt that it would be better to avoid the girls today.

'Maybe I can take a bath in the onsen, since I heard everyone in the TV room' he thought.

But when he got outside he saw Motoko already in there, luckily she hadn't noticed him as he mutely panicked. He then quickly ran backwards inside, only for his back to hit something soft. He instantly recognized the voice.

"**YOU GODANM PERVERT!**" the voice known only as Naru Narusegawa hissed. Her voice was **way **more pissed than ever times 1000

'_**OH CRAP**_' he thought.

* * *

Mitsune Konno watched in horror as the events unfolded. As Naru was about to whack Keitaro with her "Naru Punch" something happened that never happened. He ducked. But the force of her punch that didn't hit, she flipped over and fell in the onsen. Her face when she got up was demonic and nightmare-ish. With a battle cry she lunged at Keitaro but he dodged. They then began to duke it out. As Naru was about to punch him and Keitaro was gonna kick her back, Motoko grabbed Naru's fist and Keitaro's ankle and tossed them both several feet back. Keitaro fell on his back, while Naru had a crash landing and was knocked out cold.

"You both need to calm down" she stated before leaving.

'What the hell... just happened' Mitsune wondered.

* * *

So that's it

More action later

Ciao 4 nyaow!


	5. It's not what I didn't feel

I'm _**so**_ sorry I haven't updated, nya! I was busy with all the other stories i'm writing, nya! It's like **six **stories i'm working on, nya! Gomen, nya! Also, since I posted this story there has been **3789** hits and **1592** visitors! I'm so happy, nya!

Start it up, nya!

Motoko Aoyama was having a headache. When she came in, she _wanted_ to take a nap but came just in time to hear Naru-sempai rant about what Keitaro did. But she knew, this time Naru-sempai was lying, for one her clothes were obviously cut, two Keitaro and Sarah want to Akibahara. And just when she was taking a bath in the onsen, Keitaro and Naru-sempai were having a fight. Now she was in her room, sitting on her futon.

"May I come in?" said a voice.

"All right"

"Hey Motoko, I thought you might want some tea, also i'm sorry about what happened in the onsen" _'You don't need to be sorry about anything, Kei-kun' _

'Huh, who was that?'

_'Me, the side of you that wants Kei-kun, who needs Kei-kun. He's in your room, your turf, use it to your advantage. Naru-sempai obviously doesn't want Kei-kun anymore, get to him before anyone else can take him away from you. _

'Never!'

_'Why won't you give in to your desires, you know you want him' _

"Then why are you still standing there, come in"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine"

"Good"

The two sat quietly, unsure on what to say next. As they got up, Keitaro fell on top of Motoko, as usual. But something different happened.

As they both got up, without Keitaro getting hit for once, which is weird in itself, Motoko leaned in and kissed him.

Kaolla Su sat on a unicycle on the roof while fixing a invention she made. "...We need some bananas" she sighed. For the past few days, someone had been taking all of the bananas out of the kitchen. But she would find out soon enough. 'I will find who ever is taking the bananas, then... you will pay!'

Mutsumi Otohime sat in the hot springs, eating watermelons. Someone had been taking Su bananas, and if the person who did it didn't fess up, they would pay in spades. "Ara, but who else cound eat all that bananas I wonder?" she thought aloud. She would find the person, because if Su did, it would not end well

Naru Narusegawa was making a bomb out of, you guessed it, bananas. Clearly, she had snapped. "_**With this... I stall be all powerfulness! !**_" Yeah, she had snapped real bad. _Real bad._

Yeah so just some romance and crack, nya! Ciao for nyaow!


End file.
